Despicable me
by Danophilasaurlion
Summary: The Foursome disagree on what film to watch at the cinema, so they split up Chris and Phil go to see Despicable me together. Will Phil finally be able to admit his feelings for Chris? *Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phil hovered behind Dan as he knocked the door to Pj's flat, knowing Chris was probably inside. The four of them were meeting up here, then going to the cinema to see a film. Phil was excited to see Chris, but anxious about being sat near him in a dark cinema. He decided to occupy himself with peeling the paint off the walls, ignoring Dan.

Meanwhile,Pj was looking through the letterbox at Dan, refusing to open the door.  
"Pj I swear if you don't open up now!" Dan joked, pushing the letterbox shut and sending Pj crashing to the floor

"Dan its my flat, I don't want you in here you'll mess it up like last time!" Pj laughed, getting up from the floor of the hall and sorting his hair out.

"I guess I won't be buying your popcorn then!" Said Dan, who pretended to be annoyed and began walking away smirking.

"Daaaaan" called Pj , as he opened the door. " I was just kidding!"

"I know" replied Dan, turning round to reveal a smug grin on his face.

Pj smirked and led them into his flat. Phis' eyes flew from side to side,searching for Chris. He wasn't here. Phew . Phil relaxed and sat down on the sofa.

"Where's Chris?" He asked, casually. " I though he'd be here by now"

"Oh you know what he's like, probably forgotten or something" Dan tutted, then he and Pj burst out laughing.

Phil frowned , he hated it when they ganged up on Chris like this. Chris was always looked down on by the rest, but in Phil's mind he was the best of them. Certainly the best looking.

He started to daydream, remembering all the reasons he loved Chris. He'd started to realise his feelings for Chris last year when they were all at his, and he hadn't looked back since. Phil loved Chris' eyes, the deep ,dark shade of brown they were. Like melted chocolate. He loved the way Chris had thousands of fans, but was still awkward in public. But most of all, he loved his sense of humour. Chris could always make Phil laugh, no matter what.

"Did somebody order a pizza with extra crabstickz?" Asked a familiar voice from behind the door.

Phil smiled, the butterflies in his stomach made him feel sick and elated at the same time. He couldn't wait to see Chris.

Dan let Chris in, and hugged him. Then Chris hugged Pj , and slapped him on the back. Phil tried to avoid eye contact with the others, hugging chris would just be too awkward. But clearly Chris didn't feel that way.

"Phil, where's my hug?!" Chris smiled

"U-um" Phil stammered, not knowing what to say.

'Come here' Chris smiled, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him into his arms. To phil, this was heaven. Chris' arms were warm and cosy, he felt safe. They stood like that for a while, neither one wanting it to end.

" So, what film are we seeing?" Dan interrupted, oblivious to Phil and Chris.

"I want to see Despicable me 2!" Said Chris, breaking away from Phil.

"Me too!" Phil agreed

"No! I want to see after earth!" Shouted Pj and Dan in unison.

The four of them burst out laughing, this was why they were the fantastic foursome. These moments of madness when they fell about laughing.

"Ok, me and Phil will see our film, you two can see yours" Chris suggested.

Phil gulped, how was he going to cope if he was alone in a cinema with Chris. It was going to be so awkward!

"Cool" said Pj " we don't want you two with us anyway"

"Yeah you smell" laughed Dan.

"Phil, are you okay? Your quiet?" Pj asked, he looked at phil worriedly.

"Yeah mate, what's up?" Dan asked, he knew Phil better than anyone. But even he didn't know that Phil was bi , or that he loved Chris.

" I'm fine, just tired" Phil faked a yawn and smiled. "Too much Tumblr last night"

"Oh, don't fall asleep on me Phil, otherwise I might have to wake you up!" Chris giggled.

Phil blushed, and followed Dan out of the flat. They walked down to the cinema together, Phil lagging behind. Not wanting to get too close to Chris. They bought the tickets, and Dan bought Pj's popcorn.

"Want anything Phil?" Chris asked, as he looked at the prices of all the snacks.

"No I'm good" Phil said, maybe food wasn't a good idea, his stomach still felt a little funny.

"Sure? Not even toffee popcorn?' Chris smiled, he knew Phil too well.

"Okay" Phil smiled, he couldn't resist an offer like that!

They sat down next to each other, and waited for the film to start...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lights dimmed, and the film began to start. Phil slouched in his chair, it was comfy and even though he'd lied to Dan about being tired , he wouldn't say no to a quick nap. Then, Chris slowly leaned over, and put his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil's stomach flipped, he couldn't believe it, Chris had never done anything like this before! Phil sat, frozen to the seat not daring to move.

Chris didn't react. He carried on watching the film and eating the sweets he'd bought. Phil was terrified! What was he going to do, he couldn't let Chris lean on him and not admit his feelings. He wanted to hug chris, to hold him!

Suddenly Phil wasn't interested in the film, he wanted to tell Chris how he felt. He had to! But what to say? He couldn't just come out with it!

"Phil" Chris whispered quietly, awakening Phil from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Phil answered nervously.

"Why are you so quiet?" Chris asked, looking up into Phil's eyes. "I know you're not tired"

"I..I don't know..."Phil lied.

"I do" Chris laughed, and snuggled up to Phil.

"What?" Gasped Phil. How could Chris know?!

"Its obvious there's something on your mind" Chris sighed.

"Is it?" Phil was shaking now, panicking.

"I think so. Its the same thing that's on my mind"Chris said gently

"What's that?" Asked Phil, worried about what Chris would say.

"Well...I...I think...we should be together" Chris admitted, moving away from phil and avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" Phil asked, raising his voice " I thought you were straight"

"Phil, everyone knows what happened between me and Pj" Chris said.

"Yeah but I didn't think you actually liked guys!" Phil said, shocked. He couldn't believe his luck. " I thought that was a one off because you were curious?"

"I do Phil. And I...love...you..." Chris turned around looked at Phil. Phil could see the shame in his eyes. "And...if I'm right, you feel the same?".

"Chris, this is me you're talking about. I can't even get a girlfriend. No one wants me!" Phil admitted, ashamed of himself. " And why would they?"

"I do Phil! I want you! Your amazing, you make me laugh all the time, your a brilliant friend, you have gorgeous eyes...what more could I want?" Chris said, smiling.

"But..."Phil started.

"Oh come on Phil!" Chris said in desperation. " Tell me the truth, do you feel the same?".

"I...of course" Phil smiled, his anxiety was suddenly all gone. He could finally be himself for the first time! He stroked Chris' hair and offered him some popcorn. "I love you , and I always have".

"Me too" Chris replied and hugged Phil tightly. He put his arms around Phil's neck, and stroked his skin. He kissed Phil's neck, and he giggled in response.

"Shhhhh! Some of us want to watch the film!" Said a voice from behind.

Chris and Phil looked at each other, embarrassed and turned back to the film. They sat, holding hands for the entire film. Phil couldn't concentrate on anything , least of all the film!

Chris giggled at the funny parts, and Phil watched him, God he loved his laugh and his cute little smile, the way his dimples stood out and made him look irresistible.

At the end of the film, Chris and Phil walked out arm in arm. Until they realised Dan and Pj might be waiting for them and would see.

"Phil, maybe we shouldn't tell the others yet?" Chris suggested. "I mean, they might not...understand"

"I know what you mean" Phil sighed. Dan could be immature at times, he would find this hilarious. "Maybe you're right. Let's leave it for a bit"

They waited outside the cinema for Dan and Pj. Occasionally making eye contact, and laughing at each other.

"Hey guys" said Dan strolling up to them. "How was the film?"

"It was okay" Chris said, not wanting to admit his attention had been on Phil the entire time. "How was yours?"

"It was amazing!" Pj interrupted, leaning on Dans shoulder.

"Well, what are we doing now?" Asked Dan " I'm hungry"

"Oh Dan you're always hungry!" Phil said cheekily. " I swear you eat twice as much as me!"

"Well someone's perked up a bit!" Joked Dan. "But yes, I am always hungry"

"Pizza hut?" Asked Pj "Or KFC?"

"I vote Pizza hut!" Shouted Chris over enthusiastically.

"Me tooo!" Agreed Phil, looking at Chris from the corner of his eye.

" That's settled then" Agreed Dan, his mind completely set on food no matter what kind.

The four of them walked down to Pizza Hut, Phil and Chris walking behind Dan and Pj. Not daring to hold hands in case they were caught. But Phil just kept looking at Chris, he still couldn't believe what had happened!

They got a table, and Phil deliberately sat next to Chris. When Chris sat down, Phil grabbed his hand, just out of sight of the others. Chris smiled but carried on his conversation with Dan.

"Its going to be 45 minutes until we can serve you " said a waiter apologetically.

"Uhhh" Dan groaned. " I can't wait that long, I might eat my shoes!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?"Phil asked. "Although I would like to see Dan eat his shoes"

"Funny" said Dan sarcastically. " Where else is there?"

"Burger King!" Suggested Pj excitedly.

"To be honest guys, I'm not that hungry" Chris admitted. " I'm gonna go on home"

Phil smiled at Chris, he'd suddenly had a bright idea. Chris smiled back, thinking exactly the same thing.

"Me too guys, I'm tired" Phil faked a yawn.

"Ohhhhh just you and me then Dan" said Pj.

"Yep" Dan replied. "Ditchers"

"Come on Dan, you know I've been tired all day" Phil lied. "I don't even know if I can walk back to ours"

"You could stay at mine?" Chris suggested, subtly winking at Phil.

"Hmmm maybe I will Chris" Phil replied. "I have clothes at yours anyway"

"That's that then" Chris agreed. " See ya guys"

"Bye" Dan and Pj replied together as they waved.

Phil and Chris walked calmly to the end of the street, and ran around the corner. Chris pulled Phil into a massive bear hug, almost crushing him.

"Chris!" Phil gasped

"Yeah Phil?" Chris asked, still hugging him.

" I can't breathe" he gasped.

"Oh!Sorry" Chris let go of Phil, and grabbed his hand. " I was just desperate to hold you"

"I know, I'm glad we got away from those two" Phil said, getting his breath back.

"Now I have you all to myself" Chris winked playfully.

Phil smiled at him, then they began the walk back to Chris's house.


End file.
